two girls and one pirate king
by musicismylife42
Summary: me and my friend wrote this. weird story. envolves zoro getting a crush. and, it envolves a usoppy nose. don't ask RR!


Disclaimer:

animeangel1313: i am writing this with my friend.

maestergirl22: hi! nice to meet you, but this is my first fic.

animeangel1313: neither of us own one piece.

maestergirl22: it is a sad thing we know.

animeangel1313: -glares- stupid author.

mastergirl22: evil.

animeangel1313 and maestergirl22: hope you like the fic!

ONE SHOT

Luffy and his crew were on their way to the Grand Line. Then Usopp said the weirdest thing ever.

"My nose! It's so... Usoppy." he said. Everyone looked at him. "What?" everyone exclaimed. Then Zoro saw another boat. "Hey guys. If you don't mind, there's another boat following us." Luffy looked at Zoro, then looked behind them. Zoro had been right. There was another boat following them. Luffy saw a girl practicing with her bow and arrow. He stretched his arms to the other boat, and then he was gone. "Hi!" said Luffy to the girl. The girl turned around. It looked like the girl was going to shoot Luffy with one of her arrows. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" the girl asked. Then the another girl comes. "who's your new boyfriend, Marisa?" she asked. "I HAVE NO BOYFRIEND!"yelled the girl who was called Marisa. Luffy could tell that the other girl likes to tease people. "Don't worry, I just kidding."

"Yeah right, Cryana." mumbled Marisa. " Who are you people!" asked Luffy. "Why should you know?" Marisa asked. "Yea. We don't even know who you are." the other one called Cryana said. "My name's Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. I'm a pirate! Want to come with me and my crew to the Grand Line?" "Of course we'll go with you! Maybe our dad won't find us with you." Marisa said. "What's wrong with your dad?" asked Luffy. His face looked surprised. "Our bloody dad is evil, and he wants us to take over the world with him. Plus, we're his weapons." Cryana explained. Suddenly her face looked depressed. "Cryana? What's wrong?" Marisa asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Cryana replied. The Marisa knew what was troubling her. "What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "Our father, murdered our mother. We've been trying to forget about it, but we keep having nightmares and flashbacks." Luffy looked astonished. "We witnessed the whole incident." Marisa said.

Then Luffy felt a tug on the back of his shirt. He turned around. "LUFFY! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR AGES!" Zoro screamed. His head looked like it was about to burst. "Don't be mad at him. It was our fault." Marisa spoke up. It was the first time she had spoke in about half an hour. Then Zoro noticed Cryana. His face turned bright red. Zoro was blushing madly. "Hi." he said nervously. Then Sanji came up to where Zoro was. He noticed the two girls. "Come here my loves!" he screamed. Then Nami jumped on Sanji. "Oh no! If you are gonna any of the three of us, its gonna be me." She grabbed him and before he knew what was happening she hugged him. "Marisa and Cryana are gonna be joining us!" Luffy said happily. Then he made his weird laugh. They jumped on Luffy's boat. It was midnight, and Marisa and Cryana were very tired. Luffy showed them where they could sleep, and once they were out of earshot the rest of them had a talk.

"How do we know these aren't Gulanu's spies to spy on us?" Nami asked. "Your just saying that cause you're jealous." Usopp snickered. "I AM SO NOT JEALOUS!" Nami screamed. Then she punched Usopp right in the nose. Sanji had to hold her back to keep her from killing Usopp. When that was settled Luffy spoke. "But... they said their dad killed their mother. That he's looking for them because they are his weapons." He sounded sad, and his face showed disappointment. "I want them to join so I can have three fiancees!" Sanji said happily. "I think that we can trust them. They might know more about Gulanu." Zoro said. They all looked at him. "Think about it. Luffy said that their father killed their mother. And that he's looking for them. Remember when we battled with Buggy again? It was after he had joined Gulanu. He said something about his master looking for two girls. These might just be the two girls he was talking about." The rest of them stood silent for a moment. Zoro had a point, and it was probably right. Then Cryana and Marisa walked in. The others thought it was best to ask them after they had had some sleep.

When they awoke they smelled a wonderful smell. They all drifted to where it was. Marisa and Cryana were making them breakfast. It was... it was crepes! With strawberry yogurt, orange juice, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and wild rasberrys. It looked delicous. They wanted to walk right in there and eat it all. Then Cryana came to the door and opened it. "You can come in and eat whenever you want to. We've been up since 5 in the morning making you guys breakfast." They all ran right in and started helping themselves.

When breakfast was over, Zoro walked up to Cryana. Luffy went to Marisa. Sanji went in the middle. Usopp stood behind Zoro, and Nami was behind Luffy. "Yes?" Marisa asked. Luffy nodded to Zoro, and the two boys took the girls to different places. Luffy took Marisa to the deck, and Zoro and Cryana went to Zoro's cabin.

"I already know what you want to talk about." Marisa and Cryana said at the same time. "I wish to talk with Luffy." Cryana said. Zoro nodded and went to the deck. Marisa told Luffy something. Luffy walked up to Zoro.

"She wanted to talk to you." Luffy and Zoro said at the same time. They nodded to each other, and each went where the other one had just been.

Zoro stood in front of Marisa. "Gulanu, is my father. He's been looking for me and my sister ever since we ran away from him. That was the day after he killed our mother. We hated him, so we ran away. It was the only thing we could think to do." Then Marisa's face grew pale, and Zoro put his hand around her.

Luffy and Cryana sat on the bed. "My father... is Gulanu. He's been looking for us since we ran away." Cryana stopped for a moment. "How come you ran away?" Luffy asked. "Because he had just killed our mother. After we ran away I became more of a tomboy, and Marisa has been practicing with her bow and arrow." Then her body grew pale, as did Marisa's. Luffy grabbed Cryana and went to the deck as fast as he could.

When he got there he saw that Marisa was pale also. "What's wrong with them?" asked Luffy.

"Maybe they sense their father." Zoro replied. The girls nodded. Sure enough, when Zoro and Luffy turned around they saw Gulanu.

"Hello." he said. Suddenly the girls faces spread with anger. Marisa hit him with her bow and arrow, but he had 126 hp. Now he had 82, since she had done her critical. Then, before anyone had known what had happened, Cryana and Marisa had been filled with anger. But no one knew what she had done. It looked as if Marisa had given her bow to Cryana, who then held it and did her elfire spell. Then, at the same time, Marisa shot him with her bow and arrow, and Cryana had done an elfire spell. It didn't matter, they killed their father.

A few weeks after they killed their father, Marisa, Cryana, Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Nami, and Sanji were at the Grand Line. Then Luffy became king of the pirates. He loved his crew so much, he decided to visit his hometown with them. Shanks was waiting.

After that, Luffy and his crew set off for more adventures in the seas.

THE END

maestergirl22: we hope that you have liked it!

animeangel1313: yea, and don't forget to leave a review behind.

both: WE WORKED REAL HARD SO PLEASE SAY IT'S GOOD!


End file.
